Series 12
The twelfth season of the television series aired in 2008. The twenty episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes # Thomas and the Billboard - Diesel obscures Thomas in a photograph of the engines. # Steady Eddie - Edward takes the Great Waterton water wheel on the scenic route to show off to his friends. # Rosie's Funfair Special/Rosie's Carnival Special - Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone. # Mountain Marvel - Peter Sam rushes his jobs in order to hear a tale about Proteus from the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel. # Henry Gets It Wrong - Henry worries that the workmen are going to cut down the wishing tree. # Heave Ho Thomas! - A large new engine called Hank arrives, but Thomas is determined not to need his help. # Toby's Special Surprise - Toby wants to make an impression by searching Sodor for something special. # Excellent Emily - Emily becomes arrogant after receiving praise from the Fat Controller. # The Party Surprise - Freddie decides to reorganize a winter party at Mr. Percival's house as a surprise for Colin the crane. # Saved You! - Thomas wants to prove his heroism when he learns a fireman is to be honoured. # Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon - Mr. Percival's twins are getting a ride in the Hot Air Balloon for their birthday, but Duncan wants to take them himself. # James Works It Out - When James ignores Hector's advice, he gets caught in bad winter weather. # Tram Trouble - Toby and Flora are heading a parade at Great Waterton; Thomas thinks Toby would rather lead the event on his own and tries to distract Flora. # Don't Go Back - Thomas and Diesel race backwards. # Gordon Takes a Shortcut - Gordon gets lost taking a shortcut and refuses to ask for help. # The Man in the Hills - Thomas and the narrow gauge engines collect presents for Mr. Percival's birthday. # Thomas Puts the Brakes On - Thomas' brakes malfunction while delivering bricks to repair a bridge. # Percy and the Bandstand - Percy is tasked with bringing Lady Hatt to a surprise party - but the unknowing Lady Hatt tells him to go elsewhere. # Push Me, Pull You - Skarloey refuses Rheneas' help to pull a train for a puppet show and ends up playing the trucks' games. # Best Friends - Thomas tries to avoid telling Percy he has been given a job Percy wants to do. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ben * Emily * Murdoch * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Toad * Hector * Bertie * Jack * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stepney (does not speak in UK version) * Arthur (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Miss Jenny (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Bulgy (cameo) * Max or Monty (cameo) * Proteus (mentioned) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Characters introduced * Colin * Hank * Flora * The Tree Specialists (do not speak) * Mr. Giggles (does not speak) * The Teacher (cameo) Trivia * This is the first season to use CGI. * This is the last season to use models and clay faces. The clay faces are used in background shots. * This is the first season to have all of the human and animal characters in CGI. * This is the first season to only have twenty episodes. * This is TV series veteran Steve Asquith's final season. * This was the last season to have all of the characters voiced by the narrator. * This is the first season not to be shown in Japan. * In the UK, this season was supposed to be shown after The Great Discovery, but was brought forwards for unknown reasons. Category:Television Series